Seth
by Destined Love
Summary: Rated PG for later language. The YGO cast starts a gothic band named after the egyptian god seth. Bad things start to happen as they get rich and famous.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
The little girl sat on a dock looking at the sunset on the never ending horizon of water. She was on the private island her parents owned in the Caribbean. She was very rich, but why she was she didn't know. Her foster mother Katelyn sat next to her.  
"Hey! Is there something wrong Tari?" asked Katelyn  
"No mom." answered Tari Tari seemed detracted so Katelyn spoke up.  
"There is something wrong isn't there?"  
"Well I've always wondered.how did you and dada get so rich? I found some old CD's today. They were by a band named Seth. It's made me wonder." said Tari  
"Well I'm glad you asked Tari." said Katelyn  
"I was in that band Seth. That was nine years ago."  
"So it was two years before I was born?" asked Tari  
"Yup." said Katelyn  
"Me and your father and my best friend were in that band but after we had gone on tour and were extremely rich and famous bad things happened."  
"What bad things?" asked Tari  
"Well." 


	2. 1 I can't tell him!

Chapter One  
  
"I can't wait." said Sam  
"Tonight we audition for Talent Search!"  
"I know we could become famous!" Said Katelyn. Malik sat next to Katelyn on the couch.  
"So are we all ready?" he asked  
"Just about I just need to change into my performing clothes." Said Katelyn  
"Yeah me too." chimed Sam. Sam and Katelyn ran into their rooms of the apartment they shared. Malik sat on the couch and looked over to the window where Yami was.  
"Hey man," said Malik "you haven't said anything all day. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I guess I'm just nervous about tonight." said a teen with spiky hair  
"Well to tell you the truth I'm nervous too." said a White haired teen  
"Bakura! Where heck have you been?"  
"I went to go check on our instruments in the truck." answered Bakura  
"Well you were gone for quite a while." said the spiky haired teen  
"Yami you don't have to worry about me I'm a big boy now." said Bakura sarcastically  
"Oh fine I won't look out for you." said Yami sarcastically. Katelyn and Sam walked out of their rooms in concert dress. Katelyn was wearing a tank top torn so it looked like a belly shirt. She also wore black leather pants with tears going down the front of each leg. Her black cheetah tattoo was very visible. Sam was wearing black jeans and a belly shirt too. She wore the belly shirt to expose her ankh belly chain.  
"Lookin' fine!" said Malik to Katelyn  
"Katelyn you look great."  
"I told you once I told you a hundred times call me Keket." said Katelyn who was aggravated  
"I know I'm just teasing you baby girl." said Malik as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. When Bakura saw Sam he drooled mentally then snapped out of it when Sam spoke,  
"Hey Bakura! Where were you?" Bakura hesitated; Keket and Malik smirked at the two of them.  
"Umm I was, uhh checking our instruments and equipment in the truck." Sam showed Bakura one of her dazzaling smiles and walked out of the room. Bakura collapsed on the couch and Keket went to see Sam.  
"Man you are helpless." said Malik smiling at Bakura  
"I can't help it every time I see her I lose my mind. She is sooo beautiful."  
"Why don't you tell her that?" asked Malik  
"Do you think I haven't tried?" said Bakura  
"It's just so hard to because I get nervous."  
"Why?" asked Malik  
"I'm afraid of what she'll say. She might look at me as if I'm some sort of sick-o." Bakura looked down at his feet and sighed Malik looked at Bakura; he had never seen him this way.  
  
In the other room  
  
"I can't tell him!" said Sam  
"Why?" asked Keket  
"I'm scared of what his reaction will be."  
"When has a foolish thing like that got in your way?" asked Keket  
"Umm. never." said Sam  
"That's right you just need to tell him when the time is right." said Keket Just then Yami walked into the room.  
"Hey Yami!" said Keket "What's up?"  
"Nothing much going on in my life. Umm you need to finish getting ready because we are leaving soon."  
"Oh ok Yami." said Keket Yami walked out of the apartment hurriedly and left for the car.  
"Any way lets go make sure everyone else is ready because I just need to do my makeup." said Sam Keket and Sam walked into the other room and Malik and Bakura stopped talking right when they saw the two girls.  
"Are you guys ready?" asked Sam Bakura didn't answer he just sat and stared at Sam. Sam looked down and walked into her room to apply makeup. Malik smacked Bakura in the head and Bakura snapped out of his trance.  
"Man you have real issues." said Malik as he got up off the couch. Keket walked into Sam's room smirking. Sam was sitting at her vanity looking at a piece of paper.  
"What's that?" asked Keket  
"Well you have a band name and I want one two so I got this list of names off the internet and I like this one." said Sam pointing at the paper Keket walked over and looked at the names.  
"Hmm. Senisis, I like it!"  
  
Out at the car  
  
"Well that's everything." said Yami as he carefully packed his guitar into the old Ford Explorer.  
"Well let's get going we don't want to be late." said Malik  
"Speaking of late where is Marik?" asked Bakura  
"Well you know him he's always out on his bike." said Keket joining the conversation  
"Well if he's going to be late again then I hope he falls off his bike and breaks his neck." said Yami  
"Yami is a little tense." whispered Senisis to Keket  
"He's always like this before a show." Said Keket  
"Well yeah but he needs to lighten up and live a little." Said Senisis Seto drove up into the parking lot with his music blaring. Everyone's jaws dropped at Seto's new car. It was a black 1969 Shelby 500 Mustang. As he stepped out of the car he smiled briefly.  
"Hey, what's up?" 


End file.
